Los juegos para niños no son lo que parecen
by Runa E.V
Summary: Itachi era un puto enfermo que follaba en los juegos para niños. Pero él también, ¿no? Porque estaba ahí, con Sakura, con ganas de divertirse. Y de paso estaba en un problema, por hacerle caso a la Haruno. Soft Lime. One-shot.


**Título:** Los juegos para niños no son lo que parecen.

**Autora:** Runa.

**Género: **Intento de romance/intento de humor.

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura.

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes son del gran Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomé, cambié de universo y los manejo a mi reverendo antojo.

**Advertencias:** Hétero (léase relación hombre/mujer). One shot. AU (Universo Alterno para que nos entendamos). Lime (léase algunas descripciones que podrían dañar la sensibilidad de lectores delicados). Posible OOC en Sasuke y Sakura. No me hago responsable los posibles traumas que eso conlleve. Advertidos están.

**Nota de autora:** Anécdota real. Le pasó al primo del vecino de un amigo de mi cuñado, así que si quieren tildar a alguien de loco por la creación de esta historia, lo culpan a él, no a mí.

* * *

**I**

* * *

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, pero por fortuna para la joven pareja de enamorados que se deslizaban por el lugar, el Burger King estaba abierto hasta cerca de la una de la mañana. Era viernes, no había clases al día siguiente y los dos querían divertirse un poco. Además de comer algo, claro.

—Venga, Sasuke, entremos ahora que están vacíos —pidió la muchacha, de rosas cabellos y ojos verdes, señalando el gran armatoste de plástico, denominado por los círculos intelectuales "juegos infantiles". Era éste una de esas enormes estructuras de colorines con toboganes, piscina de pelotas, diversos túneles y huecos varios. Había una esfera que simulaba ser una nave espacial, otra que te hacía creer que te hallabas en un auto de carreras rosado… En fin, todo un monstruo de la diversión infantil.

Sasuke, el novio de la citada muchacha, la observó enarcando una ceja.

—No.

Era un tipo de pocas palabras.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Vamos, será muy divertido!

Al contrario, ella era una chica habladora y enérgica.

—Porque me duele la espalda, Sakura. —La joven abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero él continuó—: Y porque esa cosa está diseñada para niños de máximo un metro cuarenta y yo mido uno setenta.

Ah, la gélida lógica del joven serio, frío y responsable. Un espécimen raro de encontrar entre los adolescentes de diecisiete años actuales. Irresistible si está fuera de tu alcance, pero un coñazo cuando es tu novio.

—¿Y qué? Yo mido uno sesenta y entro tranquilamente —replicó. Y como para dar fe de sus argumentos, se agachó, se metió por la entrada y le hizo señas a Sasuke para que la siguiera. Traía cara de cachorrito abandonado. Siempre lograba que el morocho hiciera lo que ella pedía cuando ponía esa cara.

El chico, suspirando con pesadumbre, entró siguiéndola.

* * *

**II**

* * *

Acurrucados uno contra el otro en una de las esferas, justo encima de la piscina de pelotas, Sasuke jugaba con el borde de la minifalda de Sakura mientras la besaba. Paseaba su boca por los labios, las mejillas y el cuello de la chica, a la vez que ella hacía lo propio. Las suaves manos de la muchacha iban subiéndole poco a poco la camiseta, deslizándola por sus costillas, sus pectorales, por su cuello…

En algún momento él la imitó y terminaron semidesnudos, una encima del otro. El morocho la apretó fuertemente contra sí.

Más besos, más caricias, y el sujetador de Sakura acabó dando en algún lugar lejano a su piel. Apenas unos segundos después ya estaba gimiendo tan bajo como podía, al tiempo que el joven Uchiha besaba sus pequeños senos.

—Sasuke… —gorjeó la chica entrecortadamente. Él le mordió un pezón con suavidad—. ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías darme mi sujetador?

El chico la miró a los ojos. Se le veía acalorada y nerviosa. La conocía bien, ya llevaban cerca de un año saliendo juntos. Cuando ella quería parar, era porque sentía que estaban yendo demasiado lejos. Y, la verdad, lo estaban.

—No —respondió con tranquilidad. Una sonrisita burlona adornó su pálido rostro y, con agilidad Ninja, agarró la mencionada prenda.

—Devuélvemelo —pidió Sakura y estiró el brazo para alcanzarla. El chico la alejó.

—Te ves mejor así.

Mirada asesina por parte de la chica.

—Dámelo.

Ahora su voz sonaba a amenaza. Como no se lo devolviera, el menor de los Uchiha terminaría en el hospital por una golpiza propinada por su dulce y cariñosa enamorada.

Antes de que el morocho pudiera seguir negándose burlón, un par de voces resonaron en el piso de abajo. El escaso color de la cara de ambos jóvenes se fue por completo: Esas eran voces de niños. Niños correteando por la primera planta del armatoste de colorines donde estaban haciendo cosas que los niños buenos no hacen (sí, claro…).

Unos pasos subiendo hasta las cercanías de donde ellos se ubicaban y, antes de que la muchachita de los ojos jade pudiera reaccionar, Sasuke le había arrojado apresuradamente su sujetador y su camiseta. Estaba pálido, casi verde.

—¡Vístete, vístete! —bisbiseó. Si esos críos los hallaban y se armaba un escándalo, ya podía hasta visualizar los titulares: "Joven heredero de la familia más poderosa de la ciudad es atrapado pervirtiendo menores de edad en los juegos del Burger King"—. ¡Vístete y salgamos de aquí!

Sakura, mientras se colocaba la camiseta, le pegó un repaso al torso de su enamorado. Además de necesitar ejercitarse un poco más, seguía desnudo de la cadera para arriba.

—¿Y tú, lumbrera? —replicó con un leve dejo sarcástico—, ¿te pondrás tu camiseta invisible o algo por el estilo?

Sasuke se miró, luego miró a Sakura y se volvió a mirar a sí mismo. Agarró su camiseta y se la pasó por la cabeza como pudo. Maldita sea, era incomodísimo vestirse con tan poco espacio. Se puso de nota mental que la próxima vez que tuviera la urgencia de estar en ese tipo de situaciones con Sakura, se la llevaría a un hotel.

Antes de que pudieran salir corriendo, las voces de los críos se fueron volviendo más y más débiles. Dos bajísimos suspiros de alivio se escucharon por los alrededores de los juegos. El peligro había pasado.

—Saku —llamó él, clavando sus ojos negros como el ónix en los verdes de la menuda muchacha—, ¿en qué nos quedamos?

La volvió a sujetar con fuerza por la cintura y la atrajo para sí. Sonrió malicioso.

* * *

**III**

* * *

Llevaban un rato desde que los críos se habían largado. Sasuke recorría con sus dedos partes del cuerpo de la chica que nunca nadie antes había tocado. Sus manos iban de un lado al otro, bajando la falda por los muslos de Sakura y acariciándole el trasero. Las pequeñas manos de la joven, por otra parte, acariciaban por encima de los bóxers la evidente erección del mayor.

Hacía ya rato que a la joven de cabellos rosados se le había pasado el nerviosismo y ahora, con más confianza, devolvía las atrevidas caricias de su enamorado. Se besaban, se reían, se abrazaban. El morocho tenía una sonrisa cálida. Ella era la única afortunada que conocía esa otra cara de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Me haces cosquillas —mascullaba él. Sakura le estaba besando la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo.

—Lo sé —rió ella muy juguetona.

Como no hacían mucho ruido, era factible que oyeran cualquier inesperado sonido fuera de la burbuja en la que se hallaban metidos. Y quiso la suerte que justo en esos mismísimos instantes escucharan las carcajadas de una muchacha quizá algo mayor que ellos y las de un muchacho. La risa de éste último se les antojaba extremadamente conocida, pues parecía una mixtura entre un acceso de tos y el gorjeo de un cantante de ópera afónico.

Intercambiaron una mirada asustada y se quedaron estáticos. El ruido de las risas, mezcladas con los de unos sospechosos gemidos, les hizo imaginarse la escenita que debía estarse produciendo ahí abajo. ¡Les estaban copiando la idea! Y en la piscina de pelotas, para más Inri.

Pegaron la oreja al piso para oír mejor.

—¡Ah, Itachi…! —gemía la chica. ¿Itachi? ¡Oh, mierda, Itachi! Con razón la jodida risa del tipo se les hacía tan familiar a los chicos. ¡Era la risa del hermano mayor de Sasuke! Puto enfermo, ponerse a coger en la piscina de pelotas de unos juegos para infantes.

No sabían qué hacer. Si bajaban se ganarían con toda la película porno (sin mencionar el hecho de que los verían e Itachi sumaría dos más dos al ver al "amiguito" de su hermano bien despierto); y si se quedaban ahí, los padres de Sakura se preocuparían porque ya era tarde y ella aún no regresaba a su casa. Mierda, la situación estaba complicada.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó el Uchiha mirando fijamente a su enamorada, como si en sus mejillas sonrosadas estuviera la solución al monumental follón en el que se habían metido.

La Haruno lo pensó con detenimiento. Ella había visitado esos juegos desde pequeña y los conocía como a la palma de su mano. Sabía que más arriba había dos túneles que se conectaban a otras burbujas y que aún más arriba había una especie de trampilla por donde los niños podían escalar. Y también, en lo más alto, se hallaban los toboganes que daban directamente al piso y… Un momento, ¡los toboganes! ¡Por ahí podrían salirse sin que nadie los pillara!

—Tengo una idea —dijo en voz baja—. Presta mucha atención, Sasuke, esto es lo que haremos…

Y le explicó el plan de acción.

* * *

**IV**

* * *

—¿Segura que este es el camino correcto?

—Casi.

Hacía ya varios minutos que buscaban el camino al tobogán, tarea bastante difícil a causa de la oscuridad reinante en los juegos. Iban de un lado al otro, casi siempre encontrándose en callejones sin salida en aquel laberíntico trozo de plástico gigante.

—¡Sí, lo encontramos! —exclamó Sakura tan bajo como pudo.

Le hizo señas a Sasuke para que la siguiera y se metieron gateando por el tobogán de la derecha con la cabeza por delante. Antes de que algún lector pregunte, no, no podían deslizarse como la gente normal a causa de dos simplísimas razones: Uno, irían rápido y terminarían haciendo ruido; dos, no podrían ver si había moros en la costa al final del túnel ese.

La Haruno guiaba a su enamorado cautelosa como una pantera de cabello rosa. La minifalda que traía se le levantaba a la altura del trasero, dejando a la vista unas finas bragas de encaje negro de las que el morocho no podía apartar la vista. Iba como hipnotizado por ese trozo de tela que se asomaba travieso ante sus narices. Poco faltaba para que comenzara a babear.

Siguiendo con la odisea de los muchachos, la menor de los dos logró llegar a bajo y advertirle a su compañero, mediante gesto, que no había _Itachis_ en la costa. Podían salir caminando como Pedro por su casa si les daba la regalada gana.

—Ay, mierda.

O tal vez no.

Se encontraban sentados en el suelo ante la piscina de pelotas. Cabe mencionar antes de continuar, que esta locación no era como las normales e inocentes piscinitas de pelotas con rejillas de cuerda, no. Ésta era de una base azul con un muro de treinta centímetros del mismo color, el resto de la pared era de un plástico transparente. Plástico que no evitaba que la joven pareja de adolescentes se quedaran boquiabiertos ante la visión de los grandes pechos de una chica rubia pegados al muro y, detrás de ella, un Itachi Uchiha metiéndosela como un poseso por el culo.

—Larguémonos de aquí antes de que tenga que pagarle a un psicólogo por el resto de mi existencia para superar el trauma —murmuró Sasuke. Su cara estaba tornándose ahora de un color azulado nada agradable. Tenía un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha. Parecía que fuera a vomitar.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos sin que nos vean?

—Arrastrándonos por el suelo.

Dicho y hecho. Los jóvenes gatearon por el suelo lo más pegados al piso que podían, cual soldados en misión suicida, y rodearon como pudieron la piscina de pelotas. Los gemidos de la rubia seguían retumbándoles en los oídos. Sasuke aguantó una arcada.

Cuando se aseguraron de estar lo bastante lejos del campo de visión de Itachi, se pararon. Las ropas de ambos estaban hechas mugre. Se miraron y Sakura a duras penas pudo aguantar la carcajada al ver la cara de su novio.

—Te haré llegar la cuenta de mi psicólogo —advirtió el Uchiha—. Y es en serio.

La joven pelos de chicle empezó a reírse. No sabía si era histeria o diversión, pero no podía dejar de carcajearse para liberar toda la tensión que había contenido los minutos anteriores.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó cuando logró calmarse un poco.

—Porque todo esto es TU culpa —le reclamó el traumado vástago del clan más poderoso de la ciudad—. La próxima vez te llevaré a un hotel.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer tú con mi hija en un hotel, Sasuke? —preguntó una voz a espaldas del muchacho. Él palideció aún más, si eso era posible.

A espaldas de Sasuke se encontraba un muy enojado señor Haruno quien, al ver que su hija se estaba tardando en regresar y no le contestaba al teléfono móvil, había decidido ir a buscarla al Burger King.

—Señor, yo…

—Sigo esperando tu respuesta, Sasuke.

Rayos. Esa sería una larga noche.

* * *

Colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. Quiero muchos "ribius" bonis, así que dénle al botoncito. ;)O no lo hagan y simplemente sigan disfrutando de mis estupideces.

Espero que les haya gustado. Si son de mis lectores habituales y me van a tirar de piedras porque aún no actualizo "pequeñas afecciones", están en todo su derecho de hacerlo, pero aprovecho para avisar que tardaré en actualizarlo.

Un beso a todos.


End file.
